


Moonlight Romance

by Midnightdragon2



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightdragon2/pseuds/Midnightdragon2
Summary: "Where are you taking me?" Ethari asked, stumbling over tree branches and rocks as he was dragged through the forest. The blindfold over his eyes prevented him from seeing anything other than the glowing of the runes dotting the path they walked along and the full moon lighting up streaks of white hair just enough for Ethari to see through the blindfold."Calm down, you'll love it."
Relationships: Runaan/Tinker | Necklace Elf (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Moonlight Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tdphttydatlalok](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tdphttydatlalok).



"Where are you taking me?" Ethari asked, stumbling over tree branches and rocks as he was dragged through the forest. The blindfold over his eyes prevented him from seeing anything other than the glowing of the runes dotting the path they walked along and the full moon lighting up streaks of white hair just enough for Ethari to see through the blindfold. Hair belonging to Runaan, the one pulling him through the trees like an excited child.

"Calm down, you'll love it." Runaan chuckled in front of him, only pulling Ethari more. "I've been meaning to bring you here for quite awhile."

"Is- Is this an assassin place?" Assassin's had little hang out and training spots that were practically forbidden for non-assassins, Ethari didn't want to cause any issues, especially not with-

"Maybe, maybe not. It's called the Whispering Brooks. I can't believe you haven't heard of it."

Ethari gave an unsure sigh, pulling out of the assassin's grasp "I have a bad feeling about this." He admitted.

Runaan stopped momentarily. Before Ethari could even register, he was being kissed lightly.

"Dont." Was all that was said before Ethari felt Runaan draw back, then began tugging him once again.

At some point, they strayed from the path entirely. Ethari could see absolutely no light at all, only relying on touch and a few of Runaan's warnings in order to not trip or fall. He was absolutely sure of nothing, he kept his ears strained for odd sounds or alarming noises but all he heard was their footsteps over the leaves and the sound of his own breathing. He was sure he was digging his nails, at least what he had of them, into Runaan's hands but if the assassin had a response, Ethari couldn't hear it. 

"We're almost there." Runaan said after a time, and sure enough, things became considerably lighter shortly after. So much so that Ethari had to blink even behind the blindfold because of the sharp contrast to the near black moments earlier. 

A hand on his chest stopped him from walking. Runaan himself had stilled. All was silent, except for the crickets and an occasional frog. Ethari tried to focus on that instead of how uneven his own breathing was. Specifically because he suddenly felt Runaan breathing on his shoulder.

"Keep your eyes closed." Runaan warned in his ear. His voice was clear but quiet, not much more than a whisper. Did he sound... Worried.

Ethari felt a hand reach back to the blindfold's knot, then slip it off. Ethari almost flinched as even more light filled the area, only to blink once it dimmed. 

He gasped in shock and adoration as he laid his eyes on the scenery in front of him. They were in a clearing filled with many small streams and rocks that cut through the grass.

A single tree with many glowing blue crystals dangling from it like glowing weeping willow leaves hung over the spot and coated everything in a gentle blue light.

Oh wow...

"What do you think?" Runaan asked beside him. When Ethari glanced back, the assassin was smiling brightly, though worry was definitely there, hidden in his eyes and the way he seemed to be fidgeting with his coat. Runaan never worried...

Something was wrong. Or at least off...

"Runaan, is something up?" Ethari asked with concern, forgetting the scenery for a moment to focus solely on the assassin, who seemed startled at the question.

"Why would something be 'up?'" The assassin asked haltingly. Well by the reaction, something wasn't wrong, but clearly Runaan was hiding something!

"You're acting strange is all."

"No I'm not." Was all Runaan said for a moment, only boosting Ethari's suspicion.

"Fine, then swear on the moon's face." Ethari watched Runaan freeze, smirking. Runaan was far too serious and 'moonshadow-like' to actively lie in the moon's very name.

Runaan simply stared for a moment, his ears twitched in alarm before sighing. "... fine. Something is 'up.'"

"Well?" Ethari prompted.

The assassin went quiet, looking serious as he always did when making decisions, with his eyebrows bunched together and a frown almost like a pout on his face. It always had been adorable for Ethari... When Runaan finally spoke again, it was a quiet fact, leading to an admittance Ethari was sure. "The other assassins like to call this the Promise brooks." Runaan stepped forward, reaching into his pockets. "They call it the Promise brooks because this is where whispered promises become truth." Suddenly, the assassin was getting on one knee.

Ethari's eyes widened in surprise and shock as Runaan pulled something out of his pockets, only to gasp once he saw the large, cylinder-like horn cuffs in Runaan's hands.

Engagement cuffs.

Ethari brought a hand up to his mouth in surprise, tears were actually begin to form because...

Was this actually happening?

Runaan continued with a smile, seemingly unshaken by Ethari's reaction. "I want to promise my heart to you. If you will accept it."

This was actually happening!

"Only if you accept mine in turn." Ethari managed out. His own voice sounded like it wasunderwater, second to his own heart beginning to thump wildly in his chest. All he could focus on was Runaan's eyes and his smile-

Oh dear Lunaris Ethari was in so deep...

Runaan rose and stole another kiss, a proper kiss. Deeper and longer than the small pecks of earlier. Ethari held onto Runaan's hood for dear life, only working to make the kiss continue as Runaan slipped the two clasps onto his horns ever so carefully.

The crystals glowed even brighter than before above them, almost as if they were acknowledging what was happening and blessing it. Now Ethari realized why Runaan brought him here of all places. Not just pretty sights... This must be an assassin thing after all.

When the kiss broke, they stayed like that for a moment, holding each other close and simply standing in the light of the crystals and enjoying the moment of joy.

Ethari was engaged... To Runaan.

That actually happened!

A giddy excitement overtook him, causing him to giggle. 

Giggle, of all things.

With a laugh of his own into Ethari's cheek, Runaan finally asked "How about we go tell everyone? I'm sure Tiadrin and Lain are waiting to see if you said yes."

Wait what?

"You told them you were going to propose?" Ethari asked, drawing back with a confused tilt of his head. The clasps on his horns jingled from the movement, not yet properly fitted, but that could be done in time.

"They were the ones who suggested it was time."

"Oh really?" Ethari asked with a light huff, letting go to cross his arms. He wasn't mad, just.. interested. "They had to tell you?"

Runaan laughed once again, then left a kiss on Ethari's cheek next.

Damn those kisses...

"I would've been too nervous to do it without them pushing me to." He admitted. "But whatever the reason, do you still accept?"

Ethari gave a sigh, despite the smile on his face. He rolled his eyes.

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my tdp holiday exchange gift! I'm kind of proud of how this one turned out but I wish it had been longer and of course I was incredibly late buuuut whoops! Oh well, hope everyone (especially my amazing giftee) enjoyed it!


End file.
